


we're the only two left

by sapphfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, i arise with Angst™ who's suprised ???, yes the title is a doctor who quote...i am Cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Kara only asks Kal-El about Krypton once.





	we're the only two left

Kara only asks Kal-El about Krypton once. 

She's never quite certain how long she spends in the Phantom Zone. Staring into the vast emptiness of space, time loses all meaning, and she realises just what the prisoners on Fort Roz go through every waking moment, why their screams as they're sent away are sometimes loud enough to hear across the entire planet. She knows there’s a high probability that she will lose her mind here. But she doesn't. She always survives and she's not certain if it's a blessing or a curse. 

The yellow sun stings her eyes after Kal-El rips off the pod door. She doesn't even recognise him for the first few seconds - though she has yet to encounter the seemingly endless amounts of humans who wear the symbol without earning it - but one look at her family's symbol and she almost wants to scream. 

What should she even say? That she got lost? That she waited too long? And now he's grown up without her. How useless is she, not even able to fulfill the simple wishes of the dead. And they are dead, she now realises, all of them. Everyone she has ever know, except Kal-El. 

And here he stands, a full grown man now, staring down at her in shock. "Who - who are you?" 

Her mouth goes dry. "Kal-El, I - I'm so sorry." 

"My name’s Clark," He says. "How do you know that name? Are you - are you from Krypton? I'm sorry, I don't know the language. It's kind of difficult learning from a pre-recorded hologram, not that I'm complaining. Are you - did my parents send you away, too?" 

"I am Kara Zor-El," Kara tries to explain and she hopes that her name brings up some long lost memories of his childhood, but he hardly registers it. She's lucky she remembers basic english. "I'm your cousin. You wear our family's symbol."

The last of her family left alive doesn't even remember her and she is shaking. 

"It's alright, Kara," Kal-El - Clark says. He takes off his cape, wraps it around her shoulders like a blanket.

(It wasn't meant to be like this. It was supposed to be she and Kal-El, surviving together, the last children of Krypton always protecting one-another until they died.) 

She only dares to ask him about their dead planet once, if only to see what he knows, and he can tell her almost nothing. 

"It's gone," he says, sadly. He puts a hand on her shoulder, he is far too tall. "I - I'm sorry, Kara." 

"I know," Kara says. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." 

(She doesn't tell him that she was meant to be the one who taught him how to speak, not whoever took him in and gave him a slight accent she has no name for.)

But she can tell her question saddens him. She just isn't sure if it's because he'd hoped she wouldn't ask so he wouldn't have to disappoint her or that he's somehow disgusted by the idea that she believes that he would want to remember anything about a long dead world. For him, she assumes, Krypton is nothing more than when fate took a different path, a place he should have grown up but now never will. 

Either way, she's not at all surprised by his answer, had been expecting it, feels stupid for even asking. Kal-El was hardly a year old when they lost everything and he was the only one who slept through the destruction. 

(Kara can't even begin to fathom that, being able to close her eyes as her entire world became nothing more than stardust. Even now, she wonders if she'll ever be able to fall asleep again without seeing the flash of light that almost blinded her as the planet ripped itself in half, if she'll ever dream of something other than her final glimpse of her parents. She wishes they'd have told her that this was goodbye, until they meet again in Rao's eternal light. She wishes they'd have done many things.)

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this ??? who knows
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it i'm hoping to get back to writing soon !!


End file.
